Southern Bells
by HedlundsVixens
Summary: One met a 3rd rate rock star and the other met Boston's most notorious gang lord. But Logan and Kat aren't the sluts the boys are used to. Rated M for later chapters. R&R


**Chapter One**

"Hey, ladies!" Priestly hollered up the stairs, "Get those asses movin'! I wanna get to that damn party before I die, ya know?" But he shut the hell up when he saw the girls walking down the stairs.

They had worn Daisy dukes and tight-fitting t-shirts with ankle socks and docs.

"I'll be DAMNED if I'm wearin' fuckin' heels!" Kat stated firmly.

Yep. He and Cadence were SURE as shit in trouble when it came to keepin' the guys away from them. With their makeup done up and the outfits they were wearing? They were fucked!

Logan draped her arm over her brothers shoulders "Hey ready?" she purred making him roll his eyes.

They had just moved to the out skirts of town two weeks before. Logan and Priestly shared a large house with her best friend Kat and her brother, Priestley's best friend Cadence.

Logan and Priestly had been left a large sum of money from their parents who had died the year before in a car crash. Cadence came down stairs and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the girls.

Priestly rolled his eyes "Fuckin tell me about it"

"So what kinda guys are gonna be at this party we're goin' to?" Kat asked, fidgeting a little.

She was shy when it came to guys. Hell Logan had finally gotten her to start wearing shorts and tight t-shirts this year! She'd had a few boyfriends but they'd only been after her because they thought she'd let them get lucky. None of them did, and they'd all left. So she was a little worried about who would be at the party.

"They're really cool guys," Priestly told her, winking at her.

"Hey now..." Cadence told his little sister, draping an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right. You'll see. Once you start dancin' you know you always have tons of fun." She smiled to herself. He was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Logan grabbed her cell and placed it in her pocket, she was a little more experienced with guys, she'd had a few boyfriends, hell she'd been engaged until the prick cheated on her.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she walked over to the door.

Priestly smiled at her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dude! Put me down" she cried as she shoved at his shoulders. He placed her back on the floor outside the door.

"It'll be ok Kat don't worry, I won't leave ya" Logan winked as she grabbed her hand and headed towards the end of the driveway.

The party was only a 15 minuet walk away and seen as how they all wanted to drink they opted to walk

Priestly led them to a red brick apartment complex and up 3 flights of stairs until they got to room 320. He knocked on the door but no one seemed to be able to hear them because the music was so fucking loud. So he opened the door and walked right on in, motioning the others to follow him.

Kat was the last one into the apartment, clinging to Cadence's arm as he walked in front of her. Her dark brown eyes darted this way and that, trying to figure out what her surroundings were. Everywhere she looked there were couples dancing, drinking, or making out.

Logan smiled to herself, it had been a while since they had been to a party. "Come on sweetie let's go get a drink"

Logan grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her over to the keg that sat in one of the corners of the room. She poured her best friend a drink and then got one for herself.

They stood talking for a while and then decided to dance. It was one of their favourite bands My Darkest Days, Fucked Up Situation came on. The girls smirked and walked over to an empty spot close to the middle of the room.

"Hey show me that ass thing," Logan told her friend.

"What ass thing?" Kat asked, grinning from ear to ear. She knew EXACTLY what Logan was getting at.

"That thing where you roll and shake your ass. I wanna see if I can learn how." Kat nodded and handed her drink to Priestly as Cadence got an "OH SHIT!" expression on his face and looked around at all the men. Hardly any of them were paying attention at the moment though.

Well, that was until Kat squatted, rolled her ass slowly around in a few circles and then shook it for all the crowd to see.

"OOO!" Logan cried, getting into a squatting position beside her and passing her cup to Cadence.

"Okay so like this?" Logan asked as she started to roll her ass in a few slow circles, winding up before she shook her ass like Kat did.

"You got it!" Kat cried, grinning. Now Cadence looked around to find ALL eyes on the girls. He swallowed hard.

Priestly rolled his eyes and shoved the cups back at Logan "I'm warning you" he teased her.

She rolled her eyes and took both the drinks from him. She took a sip from her cup and passed Kat hers. Cadence glared at them, they were certainly a handful, both girls had grown up together and they had always been playful.

"Well hey there," Kat heard a deep, gravely voice purr from behind her right as a warm, hard, muscular body stepped up behind her. She froze up, her eyes going real wide. She looked like a damn deer in the headlights.

"I saw that ass shakin'. And it's a DAMN nice one..." A big hand reached down to start stroking her ass over her Daisy dukes and she looked over at Logan, who was winking at her.

She gave Logan her pleading look but Logan skipped off the grab Priestly and started to dance with him.

"What's your name?" she heard back

"K-Kat" she took a long pull from her plastic cup.

The guy behind her leaned down "I'm Billy" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as a shiver shot down her spine.

"God that voice is the sexiest one I've ever heard!" she cried before clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd just said. "Oops!" she quickly stated.

She heard Billy give a deep chuckle and said, "No need to apologize, darlin'. I don't mind the compliment at all. Not one... little... bit..."

He leaned down to nip at her ear even as one of his hands came around to cup one of her

large, full breasts. She gasped and her eyes got real wide as her back arched, the dirty little traitor, shoving her breast further into his hand.

Hell she hadn't even seen him, his voice was enough for her to know that he was what she needed. She let out a tiny groan and felt Billy push himself up against her, his front to her back.

He let out a tiny groan as he ground himself into her ass. Kat's hand came up to cover his larger one over her breast and pulled it away.

She turned around to face him and gave him a small smile "I'm not that kinda girl Billy"

She saw the hottest man she'd ever seen in her life standing in front of her. He was around 6'3", bald, built with rippling muscle she was just SURE, and had tattoos spiralling up both sides of his neck and down his arms. He had a few scars on his face and his eyes were piercing and a blue-gray color.

He glared and frowned at her, saying, "Well what the hell were ya dancin' like that for then?"

She blinked up at him and said, "Well... Because I love to dance. I'm not a slut. I've never had sex before. I've never done ANYTHING more than kiss a man. And I'm NOT into one night stands at ALL. I want a man that's attracted to me for something BESIDES my ass and my tits." With that, she walked off to go look for Cadence, Priestly, or Logan.

Billy stood staring after her. He knew he had to have her, she was a tight little virgin and he wanted to show her what a real man was like. Kat walked over to Logan who was dancing away with her brother

"Hey" Logan turned around to face her "Hey, what happened to you? That guy was hot"

Kat smiled "Yeah he was, I think he was just looking to get into my pants"

Logan smirked at her "Well I know you're not ready yet babe so it's all right, wanna dance?"

Kat just nodded. Priestly was dancing behind Logan and Kat went to dance in front of her. The girls giggled and started to feel a little bit of a buzz coming on. They weren't quite drunk yet but they were loving the party. Billy frowned and watched the new little thing dance with her friend and some other guy as another one came up to say a joke that made the girls laugh.

"I'm goin to get a drink" Logan voiced "You want one?" Kat nodded and Priestly twirled her around, making her giggle.

Logan made her way back over to the keg and waited in line. She ran her fingers through her long dark locks and sighed, there were three people in front of her. She looked back over her shoulder to see her brother and her best friend dancing.

She smiled as she saw them grinding, his front to her back, and laughing and having a good time. She turned back to face the line and saw that it was almost her turn. Just one more person had to get their beer before it was hurt turn.

"Here," she heard the guy in front of her say as he turned around to hand a red, plastic party cup full of beer back to her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

They stepped out of the line and she found that this guy was SUPER hot! Then again, he looked a little familiar. In fact, the longer she looked at him the closer she came to remembering who he was.

Finally it hit her. "Oh my God!" she hissed quietly, "You're Jack Mercer!"

He smiled back at her, he liked that she knew who he was. "Yeah in the flesh" he joked.

She stuck her hand out "I'm Logan" he smiled back at her again and shook her hand

"Nice to meet you" It was nice to meet a fan that didn't go all fan girl on him and scream in his face.

She took a long pull from her cup and a tiny droplet started to make its way down the corner of her mouth, her tongue darted of her mouth to lick it up, not wanting to spill any of the golden liquid.

Jack's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his own lips. She watched him, fascinated and feeling herself blush just a little.

"So what are you doin' here in Boston?" she asked him, "From what I thought, you're from Detroit."

He nodded and said, "Well I am."

She smiled and bit her lip, looking down as she said quietly, "I kinda watched an interview you did. Hope that doesn't sound creepy?"

He laughed, deep and booming, and said, "Nah. Not at all."

She looked back up and asked again, "Do you mind me asking what drew you to Boston?"

He looked at her sadly "Well the band broke up last week"

She gasped and her hand went to her mouth "Oh! I'm sorry Jack"

He shook his head "It's alright, my decision" she nodded her head as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I just wanted a change" he finished.

"Right" she nodded her head and looked around.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "If it's a sore subject, I'll shut up about it. I was just curious is all. Course you know what they say about the cat." She laughed a little and he chuckled with her, smiling again.

"Well I think you're safe. I don't think you're gonna meet the same fate as that curious cat," he told her. She looked up at him again, right into his eyes this time, giving him a bright but slightly shy smile.

She saw Kat looking for her "Shit! I'm sorry I only came to get me and my friend drinks" she walked over to the keg and got herself a refill and Kat a drink.

She looked back over to him and flashed him a sexy smile "Well it was very nice to meet you Jack Mercer"

Jack chuckled at her and smiled "Good meeting you too Logan"

"Ah and he even remembers my name!" she joked, winking at him and walking away to go take her best friend her drink.

Kat wasn't usually the kind to drink and she was starting to get a little giggly and flirty. Logan laughed and Cadence rolled his eyes.

"That Billy guy was really fuckin' hot but it's a damn shame all he cares about are my tits, my ass, and my pussy. Isn't that JUST like most men!" she said before giving a feminine little snort.

Logan nearly choked on her drink "Well you know what they say" she winked over at her "Give in some time"

Priestly nudged her with his elbow "I don't need to be hearin that shit man!" he cried making Logan laugh even more.

"Oh my god you never guess who I was just talkin too!" Logan practically squealed "Jack Mercer! I have to say he's fuckin hot"

Kat's eyes widened "But you love him! What you doin here?"

Logan shrugged Came to bring you your drink back"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok people so this is our first story! Please be kind enough to review and let us know what you think! :)**


End file.
